


We Never Go Out Of Style

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [22]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Chinese Food, Counter Sex, F/M, Fade to Black, Flirting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Brielle and Luke have a late night conversation that may lead to more after feelings get revealed.





	We Never Go Out Of Style

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: On the desk/counter top.

Pursing her lips as she sat in her bedroom after getting her two year old son Parker to sleep, Brielle looked down at the cell phone in her hand.

She wasn’t even sure why she checked her twitter notifications most days because she knew she wouldn't like what she saw. Wouldn't like seeing the countless fans in them who were always sending her hate over how she parented her child, or even the ones who sent her hate on stuff that happened in the past. Like how she had cheated on Michael with Luke. 

She got pregnant by Luke while she had still been with Michael and, even at least for a bit, tried to raise her son with Michael until Michael had cheated on her with Crystal.

Brielle was the one who ended things with Michael finally when he hadn't been able to choose between her or Crystal. Maybe it had been for the best.

After all, they had put each other through hell and back. Her by cheating with his best friend and having a baby by said best friend. Him by cheating with groupies, which had been the reason she turned to Luke anyway. The eventual nail in the coffin was when he had hooked up with Crystal after a group trip to Bali.

Even after the trip he had kept hooking up with her. So, despite how much she had truly loved Michael, she had ended things.

She decided it was best for her and her then eleven month old son.

It had been best too as she felt happier after that break up. She got to be single and just focus on raising Parker with Luke, who by then was dating Arzaylea.

Brielle had to be honest even with herself though, she had always hated Arzaylea. The woman had just struck her wrong. Even the fans could sense the tension between the two women though most speculated it was because Brielle wanted Luke.

They felt somehow she realized her missed chance with Luke too late but no, she had just hated the girl and the feeling had been mutual.

Luckily somehow, maybe by the grace of some god, it hadn't made co-parenting with Luke hard. Probably because Brielle had set one rule up...the moment Arzaylea tried to step into her and Luke's parenting Brielle would take it to court. She would set up a strict plan and ruin the lax one they had mutually come up with on their own.

But now Arzaylea was gone, having cheated on Luke and ruining things all on her own. Again fans were speculating saying Brielle had played a part in it. Especially when it seemed that ever since Luke's breakup he and Brielle had started hanging out together twenty-four seven. Which they had but so far it was nothing. 

They were just two friends who were co-parenting their child together and Parker was going through a phase, now that he was two, where he wanted to see his daddy more. He was somehow slowly becoming a daddy's boy.

Coming out of her own head though when a text message alert interrupted her browsing her twitter notifications, she raised an eyebrow as she saw it was a text from Luke.

Without second guessing herself she clicked to open it.

Luke 11:54  
Just now leaving the studio. Kind of missing you and P. Can I come by?

Brielle 11:59  
P is asleep but yeah, you can come by and see me. Maybe bring some food too you hoe :-p. I kind of haven't eaten much all day. Was too busy chasing your spawn around the house.

Luke 12:03  
Haha. I will see what I can do on the food. Just let me in when I knock on the door.

Laughing, Brielle only shook her head as she slipped out of bed. Taking her reading glasses off and laying them on the table beside her bed, she glanced down at what she was wearing. An old band t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants. It wasn't her best look, but she was too lazy to change.

Anyway, she was sure Luke had seen her in worse so he'd just have to survive if he didn't like what she was wearing. Not that he had ever complained before. Not even when she had been so sloppy with her appearance in the first few months of Parker's life.

*****

"I think I'm stuffed now," Brielle sighed as she leaned against her couch after finishing her container of fried rice that Luke had brought from a Chinese place not far from her house. "So fucking stuffed that I don't think I'll be able to move for a week."

Luke let out a loud laugh at that which only made Brielle blush.

"Parker's going to love that," Luke told her sounding sure of himself. "No mom to chase after him or stop him from potentially setting the house on fire or something."

"He wouldn't set the house on fire," Brielle defended as she shook her head. "He may be going through his terrible twos right now but he isn't that bad....yet," she finished and her last word again made Luke laugh out loud.

Brielle wasn’t sure why tonight his laugh was doing funny things to her. Things she hadn't felt since her break up with Michael last year.

Maybe it was just the beer she had drank with her food, the alcohol messing with her somehow. That had to be it she was sure.

There was no other explanation. None that made Brielle feel good anyway.

Luke scrunched up his nose before speaking again, "He did accidentally run into that table yesterday with the lit candle on it and knock it off."

"True," Brielle conceded with a playful sigh. "Our son the accidental arsonist," she teased before standing up from the couch.

She picked up her trash to take into the kitchen, and she became acutely aware of Luke's presence behind her.

It was enough to make her skin prickle in a good way. Again, it was something she wanted to blame on the alcohol. She didn’t want to consider any other options, even if they made sense.

Brielle was just that damn stubborn. It was a trait she was sure she had picked up from her father. The man who had raised her on his own after her mom had run out when she was three because she just could never cope with having a husband or a baby.

It was something Brielle had never been able to comprehend. Even more so now that she had her own kid.

She just couldn't imagine one day walking away and leaving Parker like it was nothing. Not after carrying him for nine months. Not after holding him for the first time and feeling a love she had never known existed.

Hearing Luke clear his throat, Brielle blushed as she realized she had been standing in front of her trash can for way too long after throwing her stuff away.

A blush rose on her cheeks as she turned to face the man behind her, forcing a smile. She hoped that somehow he didn't think her an idiot but then again he'd seen her at worse moments and he was still here. Still her friend despite everything.

"You okay Bri?" Luke questioned her with a raised eyebrow. Brielle not sure why right now she felt that he was looking right through her.

It felt as if he could see every thought in her head. Like he knew she was feeling weird thoughts towards him tonight.

Brielle kept her forced smile as she nodded her head. "Just thinking," she told him, being somewhat honest. "You know I'm bad at thinking."

"True," Luke retorted playfully. "You and thinking is a bad thing," he smirked and Brielle only blushed more as she leaned against a counter in the kitchen. "But I've been thinking too. I mean not right now but today when writing a song I was doing some thinking," he revealed and his words made her pause.

Made her wonder just what he had been thinking.

"Oh?" Brielle questioned her voice soft. Softer than she had expected it to be.

Luke nodded his head as he walked a bit closer to her. Brielle could feel her heartbeat picking up as he soon boxed her in against the counter.

The closeness of their bodies not at all helping the weird feelings she had been having today with Luke. It was just a weird day all around it seemed. A weird day with no end in sight for her.

"I think the fans are right," Luke told her, her eyebrow raising higher but she remained silent so that he could explain himself. "I do still have feelings for you," he admitted.

Brielle felt like her heart had stopped at his admission. It was something she thought they had danced around for years, their feelings for each other. It never seemed to be the right time to bring it up.

First, she had been dating Michael when they had conceived their son. Then, after her break up he was already with Arzaylea and he wasn't available. Now, here they were both single at the same time, spending most days together and of course it could lead to thinking about what the fans said online.

How they speculated about their relationship and feelings for each other.

"You do?" Brielle asked him and again her voice was soft. A part of her still feeling as if her heartbeat had stopped though she knew it hadn't.

It was still beating perfectly in her chest.

Once again Luke nodded his head a frown on his face now. "If you don't feel the same way I'd understand," he told her softly.

His words made Brielle hurt because she was sure she did feel the same but she could see why Luke thought differently. She had, after all, not said much in response. She had just second guessed his feelings without saying anything in regards to how she may have felt for him.

Heaving a tiny sigh, Brielle decided not to answer Luke verbally. Instead she leaned in and kissed him on the lips softly. Hoping he'd get the hint.

That he'd realize she felt the same way for him as he did her. That she believed she may have had feelings for him too, but of course she had ignored them for so long because of the crappy timing they both had.

Feeling him respond back to the kiss, Brielle let her eyes fall shut. A shiver ran down her spine when Luke's hand slid under her shirt.

Their hips slowly bumped into each other as he moved closer to her. It was enough to make her moan out softly before she bit down on his bottom lip. She didn’t care that his beard was scratchy against her skin which was a different feeling than she was used to.

The last time they had kissed he was a few years younger and had no beard. Also, Michael had rarely kept any beard for long either.

But she really didn't want to think of Michael during this kiss. During anything with Luke really because Michael was a can of worms she had locked tight and never wanted to open again.

Pulling away from the kiss Brielle looked at Luke, his blue eyes connecting with her green ones and she gave him a slow, easy smile. "Does that answer how I feel about you?" she asked him hoping that it did.

"I'd say it does," Luke answered with a smile of his own before he leaned down to kiss her again and this time as they kissed he somehow slowly picked her up.

Placing her down onto the counter she had been pressed against and as his hands came to rest on her thighs Brielle wasn't stupid. She knew what they'd be doing before the night was through.

They'd be having sex more than likely with her still on the counter but hopefully they had sense enough to use protection this time.

She really had no plans of giving Parker a brother or sister anytime soon.


End file.
